Alpha Company
by BeastvsMan
Summary: Outcast from his family, Kaoru Hanabishi enlists in the US Marine Corps and is assigned to Alpha Company in Iraq. Rated M for language, warfare, brutality, and alcohol


**Alpha Company**

_"Fidelity, Valor, Honor"_

_-3rd Marine Division_

It all started with the arrival of the United States Marine Corps, 3rd Reconnaissance Battalion at the Al Asad Airbase in Iraq. Private Kaoru Hanabishi saw a collection of dead bodies bagged. Men greeted the newcomers.

**November 2005 - Alpha Company, 3rd Reconnaissance Battalion somewhere near the Syrian border.**

The Marines went reconning for the enemies out in the desert. At the moment he seemed to be suffering from the heat of the sun, Kaoru took off his coat to check on his blisters, then he noticed a corps of an Iraqi and wondered who it was. Was it an innocent Iraqi or was it an al'Qaeda?

SGT Derek Cartman: Whatcha waitin' for, kid? He ain't gonna bite. Move out.

Kaoru started to caugh (either the the sand dust was cought in his throught, or he was thirsty)

Radio: Two-Alpha, Six. What's the delay up there, move it out on point. We've got a link up at Phase Line Warner at 1-8-0-0, over.

LT Wolfgang: Alpha 2, 2 move it out. Six says we're jamming 'em up back there. Over.

Cartman: Tell dipshit to get his ass in. Get that freshmeat up here.

Cartman: What the hell's the matter with you, Hanabishi? You're one simple-minded son of a bitch.

Kaoru: Sorry, sir.

Cartman: Get your ass up. (to Sid) Get that other fag, Boomer up here. And the Medic.

Sid: Boomer, Doc! To the front! (calling to Boomer) Hurry up, bubble-butt!

Sergeant Elliot, unlike Cartman, was kind to his comrades and watched their backs.

Elliot: You alright?

Kaoru: Yeah. I got ants on my neck.

Doc: You got desert ants. Fire ants are a pain. Bullet ants are worse. (offers a canteen of water) Here. Don't drink too much, there won't be enough to go around.

Elliot: You're humping way too much, Marine. Don't need half this crap. I'll haul it for you but next time you check it out with me, okay?

Kaoru: Thanks, sarge.

Elliot and the Doc helped Kaoru onto his feet.

**1700 hours**

The Sea Stallion arrived with the resupply items (ammo, food, water, etc.)

CP Frankie (to CP Ronin): It ain't d-e-r-e, it's d-e-a-r. Damn, you such an idiot!

Ronin: Don't matter. She knows what I'm saying.

LCP Bucky: Look at this shit. Chicken again! (To CP Big Al) Trade me the pork for this chicken. Shit, I really hate this lame shit.

Big Al: What have you been drinking?

Bucky: I hope you don't get that laundry gig. Your ass coud use a hump, hump, and hump. (to Kaoru) Eh yo! Whatcha waitin' fo'? That whole ain't gon' dig itself! Come on, brotha. Getcho dick skin on dat shovel and dig. We ain't got all day! Dig!

Kaoru (telling the story): Somebody once wrote "Hell is the impossibility of Reason." That's what this place feels like...Hell. I hate it already and it's only been a week. This was some fucking week, Mom... The hardest thing I think I've ever done is to go on point, 3 times this week - I don't even know what I'm doing. An Iraqi could be standing 3 feet in front of me and I wouldn't know it, I'm so tired. We get up at 5 a.m., hump all day, camp around 4 or 5 p.m., dig foxhole, eat, then put out an all-night ambush or a 3-man listening post out in the desert. It's nerve-racking, because nobody tells me how to do anything and I'm new. Nobody cares about the new guys, they don't even want to know your names. The unwritten rule is a new guy's life isn't worth as much cause he hasn't put his time in yet, and they say if you're gonna get killed in Iraq, it's better to get it in the first few weeks, the logic being- you don't suffer that much. I can believe that... If you're lucky you get to stay in the perimeter at night and then you pull a 3-hour guard shift, so maybe you sleep 3-4 hours a night, but you don't really sleep...I don't think I can keep this up for a year, Mom. I think I've made a big mistake letting myself get into this...

Cartman: Mmm-hmm, we got beaucoup movement. Third of 1st just got hit 15 clicks north of here.

SGT Blake: Charlie had a bomb planted under the curb of the road in Haditha.

Cartman: Yeah. They got 2 wounded and a KIA.

Wolfgang: Damn. Alright, sarge. Who do you want on ambush?

Cartman: Elliot, you take your squad out. Lawrence, you stay put, but I'll need Rex and Bucky from your squad.

SGT Lawrence: **Hoorah.**

Cartman: We move out in 2-0 mikes.

Elliot: I thought it was Blake's turn tonight.

Blake: No, no, no, no, no. Porky and Sid are short. Rajiv is on the R&R, and you wanna send them out? Nah-ah! You got the fresh meat, bud.

Elliot: They don't know shit Cartman, and chances are we gonna run into something. Think about it.

Blake: That's just great. What do you want me to do, get one of my guys zapped so hard so a lame ass can get his beauty sleep? Shit no!

Elliot: Blake, just take a brake. You don't have to be such an asshole.

Cartman: Elliot, get your men ready.

**2000 hours**

CP Rex: It's gonna get get windy out here. It'll blow one hell of a sandstorm into that ugly face of yours, Bucky.

Bucky: Tsh! Damn, man. You shit yo ass on dat white boy. Ain't no justice around here, is there?

LCP Crow: What's Blake got, a nose up the lieutenant's ass already? How come we always get an ambush?

Frankie: It's politics, man. Politics!

PVT Boomer: Hey, Kaoru. Did I show you a picture of Tina Foster?

Kaoru: No you didn't.

Boomer (showing a photo of a blonde): She's the one waiting for me.

Kaoru: Yeah, she's pretty alright. You're lucky.

Boomer: You got a picture of your girl?

Kaoru: I got a picture of one from when we were kids. (shows Boomer the photo of his 7 year old self with a blue-haired girl in a kimono)

Boomer: Guess that leaves only memories.

Elliot (inspecting Kaoru and Boomer): Tuck those in where they won't get hit by enemy fire. (taking the gas can) I don't think you'll need these in a sandstorm. Rex! You got Bucky and Hanabishi here on your position.

Rex: Goddamn it, Elliot, don't come busting my balls. I ain't gettin' greased tonight. You keep this fishdick off my ass.

Elliot: Sorry pal, but you got Hanabishi. Boomer, you're with me. (to both privates) In case something happens to you, you get separated or lost don't yell out, okay. Just sit tight. We'll look for you.

Cartmen: Gentlemen...Saddle up, lock 'n load!

The Marines picked up their equipments and readied their guns as they began their journey across the desert through the dark, windy night.

Kaoru (telling the story): Course Grandpa threw me out of the Hanabishi Clan, he wanted me to be just like our forefathers - respectable, brave, letting go of the worst pain. He drove me crazy with his fucking world, Mom. You know Grandpa, I don't want my whole life to be predetermined by him, and I rather still think of you. I guess I have always been sheltered and special, and I just want to be anonymous in the Marines. Like everybody else, I want to do my share for my country and live up to my uncle serving the Vietnam War and my cousins in the Persian Gulf. I know this is going to be the war of my generation. Well here I am - anonymous all right, with guys nobody really cares about - they come from the end of the line, most of them, small towns you never heard of in the American states- Pulaski, Tennessee; Brandon, Mississippi; Pork Bend, Utah; Wampum, Pennsylvania. Two years' high school's about it, maybe if they're lucky a job waiting for them back in a factory, but most of them got nothing, they're poor, they're the unwanted of our society, yet they're fighting for our society, our freedom what we call "Coalition", they're the bottom of the barrel - and they know it, maybe that's why they call themselves 'grunts' cause a 'grunt' can take it, can take anything. They're the backbone of this coalition, mom. The best I've ever seen, the heart and soul - I've found it finally, way down here in the sand - maybe from down here I can start up again and be something I can be proud of, without having to fake it, maybe ... I can see something I don't yet see, learn something I don't yet know ... I miss you, I miss you very much. If you come across her, tell Aoi-chan I miss her too - Kaoru.

Kaoru was on the night watch. It was exhausting. There was no sign of an Islamic Army nor al'Queda yet. But under the moonlight, the dust slowly faded revealing, in the distance, men in hijabs. None of the Marines were awake. He didn't want to use his weapons. Perhaps from the habit of not wanting to cause the "Rude Awakening". Or it might've been that Kaoru was trained for reconning without alerting the enemy. Suddenly, there was an explosion.

Rex: Blow the fucking claymore! Take the safety off, dammit!

Kaoru had no experiance with weapons that had safty, so he had no choice but to use his M16 rifle. All the Marines joined in on the firefight. Rex threw the grenade.

Rex: AAAAAAAAHHH! My arm!

Bucky: Hey, Doc! Rex is hit!

As the IA retreated, the Marines stopped firing. Boomer was hurt, too. Kaoru had a bullet shot on the side of his neck.

Doc: Don't worry. It's just a scratch.

Kaoru didn't bother questioning the medic, as if he was getting tired of the fact that some people use an injury as one alibi to have their own mercy.

Bucky: The dipshit let 'em walk right in! He was sleepin' on the fucking job!

Kaoru (in pain): Not since I spotted them...

Doc: Big Al, keep an eye on Hanabishi. Don't want him to go into a shock.

Rex was so crippled, he had been moaning wildly.

Cartman (to Rex): Shut up! Take the pain! (Rex stops moaning)

Radio: Red Fox, Red Fox. Alpha 6, we currently have NDIs, over.

The sergeants checked to see if there were any more enemies around. One Iraqi soldier was lying on the ground. Cartman fired his rifle at him not not knowing that the Iraqi was already dead.

Big Al (to Kaoru): You're gonna be okay, kid. So don't worry.

Kaoru: Al...do you know if you're gonna die? Do you feel everything's okay the way it is?

Big Al: Don't give me that morbid crap. You're gonna live. They're gonna give you some food, a nine cozy bed, and some pretty nurses.

Bucky: Don't baby-talk him, man! The shitforbrains fell asleep!

Big Al: Would you shut up. (to Kaoru) You take it easy, okay?

Doc: The chopper is on the way. Now hang in there. You'll make it. Come one! Don't quit! Stay with me, Boomer! Don't give up!

But there was no use.

Cartman: Take a good look at this lump o'shit. Remember what it looks like. Next time you fuck up in a firefight and I guarantee a trip in the **body bag**! Out here, assholes, you keep your shit wired tight at _all_ times. (to Kaoru) That goes for you too, Jap. Never sleep on no fucking ambush! Next son of a bitch I catch coppin' z's on the sand I'm personally gonna take an interest in seeing him suffer - I SHIT YOU NOT. Doc, tag 'em and bag 'em. (tosses the body bag)

Kaoru: I wasn't asleep, sergeant. I saw them.

PVT Tim: Shut your ass up! You're in _big_ touble, boy.

Blake: Excuses are like assholes, Hanabishi. Everybody got this crap.

Elliot: That's enough. We got two men need attention here. Police up your extra ammo and frags, don't leave nothing for the dinks. Lloyd, Bucky, carry Boomer.

**Camp Baharia**

A week after his recovery, Kaoru returned to his platoon.

Ronin: Hey Hanabishi, what's in the breeze?

Kaoru: Got light duty, three days.

Ronin: No shit. Too bad we in da base camp anyways.

Kaoru: What you got there, liquor?

Ronin: Not just any liquor...Mike's Hard Lemonade. Just stole me some from the Roach's supply but he's stealing it from us anyway.

Blake: Hey, Hanabishi! (whistles) Is that you?

Kaoru: Yeah.

SGT Sullivan: Hey Ronin, where'd you get those Mike's Hard Lemonade?

Ronin: I found it.

Sullivan (sarcasticly): Oh, you found it? You're going on a report, boy!

Blake: Hey, both of you come with me. I got a lil' job for ya.

Their task was to burn the wastes in the oil drums from under the outhouse.

Ronin (as they pull the waste-filled buckets out): Mothafucka...**mothafucka**. I'm too short to be dealing with this shit, man. They always fucking wit us. No letup.

Crow: It's politics, man. Fucking politics. That Blake sure got his nose far up Roach's ass, he gotta be Pinocchio.

Ronin: We can be thankful for what we wanted in the Corps.

Crow: I just like being in action. With the guns n' humvees.

Ronin: I always wanted to see the world, man. Travel across country...meet some foreigners...see the wild side...WHEW! Goddamn! (laughs) Hey, Hanabishi. What brings you here? You look like a downer that's been through hell.

Kaoru: My grandpa threw me out.

Ronin: Say what?

Kaoru: My parents were never married. My dad died when I was still seven. I didn't want to leave my mother's side of the family. My grandpa beat me up for that.

Crow: That's how you ended up volunteering for this Iraq shit?

Ronin: You're one crazy bastard, gettin' hard on yourself over yo gramps.

Kaoru: It may not make sense, but I wasn't the kind of man grandpa wanted me to be.

Ronin: Oh, I see. What we got here is an outcast.

Ronin had noticed the scars on Kaoru's back since he had his shirt off. Those scars weren't from the war, but from his grandfather.

**1700 hours **(Boom Boom by Big Head Tod starts)

Ronin: If you be cool, I'll introduce ya to some of the boys. (as they head to the barack) Your highness has arrived! Hey, what's happenin'? Thought you was hangin' in Al-Qa'im. (high-fives the boys)

CP Damon: Why are you in the underworld, Hanabishi?

Ronin: This ain't Hanabishi. Hanabishi's dead. That guy here is Kaoru, and he's been ressurected.

Elliot waved to Kaoru.

Damon (offers a MHL): You lame, Hanabishi?

Kaoru: What?

Damien: Are you lame or something?

Ronin: Go ahead, man. Take a swig.

Kaoru took a sip of the Mike's Hard Lemonade. Unlike the light beer, MLB has a cyder-like taste with simply lemon flavor.

**Barack B**

Tim: Where the hell's everybody else? They drinkin'. They think they're special. (hearing Kryptonite) Listen to that lame shit.

Bucky: It's all redneck, man. Fuck dat country shit! Gotta have some Hip Hop. Dig it?

Wolfgang (entering the room): How's it going, Tim?

In answer Tim crushed the empty can he was drinking in.

Tim: You like that?

Wolfgang: Terrific. Hey Phil, that's quite a shrine.

LCP Phil: Thank you, sir.

Wolfgang: You need anything?

Phil: No, sir.

Wolfgang (sits here the boys are playing poker): How's it going, Doug?

Blake: No good. This turd's got every card on deck. Full house.

Wolfgang: You're doing good, Sergeant.

Carmtman: Yeah, and I ain't cheatin' at all.

Sullivan: Hey Lieutenant, ever tried a Cuban? (offers a pack of cigars)

Wolfgang: Ah, thanks Jake.

Cartman: Wanna play, Lieutenant?

Wolfgang: Nah. Don't wanna get beaten by you guys.

Blake: Why is that, Lieutenant, you chicken? (boys laugh)

Wolfgang: I gotta run. See you guys in the morning. Enjoy yourselves tonight.

Back at his barack, Kaoru and the platoon drank singing and dancing to "21 Questions" and had a good time that night.

**New Year's Day, 2006**

Kaoru (telling the story): New Year's Day, 2006. Just another day. Staying alive. There's been a lot of movement near the Syrian border, regiments of the IA moving across. A lot of little firefights, ambushes, we drop a lot of bombs, then we walk through the sandstorm like ghosts in a landscape...

As they scouted across the desert, Cartmen gestured to a signal.

Cartman: Bunker.

Kaoru: Where?

Cartman moved foward and to which he spotted. It seemed that they had been in the desert so long that Kaoru didn't expect a shelter. The Marines searched the area. there were tattered laundry.

Cartman: Alpha 6, Alpha 6, Alpha 2 be adviced there's a bunker complex up front.

Radio: We're on our way down. Over.

Elliot (entering the tunnel with the rope): See you on the other side.

As they continued their inspection, Kaoru spotted a snake. It was slithering near his foot. He didn't scream nor flinch. He only stood staring down at the animal until it slithered away.

Sullivan (after searching the tunnel): Look what we got, Sid. We got maps and the documents...

Sid: Man, this is bullshit! Let's get outta here!

Sullivan: No, Sid. This important. It really is. (puts the maps and documents in the bag) Okay, let's move.

Suddenly, there was an explosion.

Cartman: Medic! (runs up to Sid) Goddammit.

Wolfgang: We got two men down. There was an explosion. We need help. ASAP.

Cartman: Move your ass outta here! One round to get you all!

Elliot: Tell Six we need engineers here. This position is crawling with traps.

Wolfgang: They're on their way. Now look, the IA's been spotted at a village half a klick down river. And 6 says to get there quickly. Only leave four of our men here with the medic. Okay?

Elliot: Hoorah.

Wolfgang: Move it out.

As for Kaoru, he gazed at Cartman, wondering why he was so cruel.

Blake: Hey, has anybody scene Ray?

Everybody called out, but there was no response.

Kaoru (telling the story): We had to get to the village before dark so we left Elliot with some men to keep looking and to wait for the engineers. But it was Ronin who found him...about 1000 yards downriver, not far from the village. It was the end of the mystery.

Ray was dead and hanging on a pillar.

Cartman: Motherfucker.

Kaoru (telling the story): The village, which had stood for maybe thousands of years, didn't know we were coming. If they did, they'd be running...Cartman was a raging ball of fire from hell, a Captain Ahab-some of us respected him, some of us considered him ignorant of the Geneva Convention.

The Marines went searching the village. Cartman forced the Iraqis out of the hole and blew it up.

Kaoru (to the Iraqis hiding in the foxhole of their hut): Get out.

As the two Iraqis got out of their hiding place, Kaoru saw a one-legged boy and thought, "Oh, shit. You look terrible."

Tim (entering the hut): Well, whadda we got here.

Kaoru (stops Tim from engaging): Leave them alone.

Tim: Who the fuck made you the boss?

Kaoru: Don't you see this kid's hurt?

Tim: Who gives a shit! He's a Muslim!

Kaoru: He's human-being, man! The hell with you!

Tim: You're such a fag, Hanabishi.

Kaoru: A maniac! That's what you are. A fucking maniac!

Tim: You don't belong in Iraq.

Kaoru: You don't get it, do you? (to the one-legged boy) Come here, kid. (sets the boy's arm on his back)

Outside, they searched for the head of the village.

PVT Porky: We got a head honcho with some scars here, sarge.

Cartman: Where'd he get those wounds?

Martin (translating the old man's reply): He says he was hit in a bombing raid.

Cartman: Ask him what the weapons are doing here. (Martin questions old man in Arabic)

Martin: He says they had no choice. The IA killed the old honcho when he refused. He says the rice is theirs.

Cartman: Oh, **bullshit**. Who the hell was the Muslim we came across on the riverbank? (Martin questions the old man)

Martin: He says he doesn't know, IA hasn't been around here

for months. Maybe it was a scout or...

Cartman: Yeah sure it was. What about all that fucking rice and the weapons?-! Who were they for?-! Mahdi Militia?-! The geezer knows what the fuck I'm saying, don't ya pops?

A woman ran out of the hut with Kaoru walking the one-legged boy out.

Martin: He swears he doesn't know anything! He hates the IA and the al'Qaedas but they come when they want and try to take over their homes.

Cartman: What's tha hag on about?

Martin: I don't know. I think she wants to know what we came here for.

Overwelmed by the woman's complaints, Cartman battered her with his rifle and she was knocked unconscious.

Cartman: Tell him that he better start talking, or I'll waste more of them. Tell him, Martin! (spots a girl crying) This his daughter, right? (pointing his Beretta M9 at the girl's head) You're a liar! You fucking al'Qaeda!

Elliot: Cartman! What the fuck are you up to?

Cartman: You stay out of this, Elliot. This ain't your game.

Elliot: You call yourself a Marine you piece of shit?-!

Elliot punched at Cartman, and the fight started. Some routed for Cartman, some routed for Elliot. Kaoru was one of those that routed for Elliot after seeing Cartman threatning the villagers.

Wolfgang: Break it up! Both of you! The Colonel says to get the villagers out of here, get it? And get rid of their weapons. Round up sespected al'Qaedas. Escort the disabled and/or injured. And keep an eye on the kids. Don't want them to wonder off.

Elliot: Why the fuck didn't you do something, Lieutenant?

Wolfgang: What are you talking about?

Elliot: You know what the fuck I'm talking about.

Wolfgang: No I don't. I don't know what the fuck you're talking about, Elliot.

The Marines escorted the Iraqis out of their homes. For his act of kindness to the helpless, Kaoru became a Corporal.

**Haditha 1600**

Wolfgang: I didn't see anything, Colonel.

Elliot: I did, sir.

Wolfgang: Cartman reports an old man to be an al'Qaeda.

Elliot: My report sir, will include Lieutenant Wolfgang as an eye-witness to the shooting.

COL Kota: All right, Elliot. Gunnery Sergeant Cartman.

Cartman: Sir!

Kota: I want a full report from you when we get back to the CP.

Cartman: You got a diary, I have plenty of eye-witness, sir.

Kota: Not now, goddamn it. Not now. We'll get into this when we get back to base camp. And I can promise you something, if I find out there's been an illegal assault, there will be a court-martial. Right now, I need every man in the field, and both of you will cease fire. Cartman, Elliot. You two hear me?

Elliot and Cartman: Yes, sir.

Kota: Tomorrow, we're going back to the IA bunker. This time, from the east. You guys get some rest, and be back at the CP at 1900 hours for our briefing.

**2000 hours**

Kaoru (looking up at the stars): It's a beautiful night.

Elliot: Yeah. Love this place at night. Those stars...there's no right or wrong in them, they're just there.

Kaoru: That's a nice way of putting it. Cartman has it on for you, doesn't he.

Elliot: Cartman believes in what he's doing.

Kaoru: And you, do you believe?

Elliot: In '04? Yeah. But now...no. What happened today's just the beginning. Nobody's going to win this war.

Kaoru: Come on. You really think so?

Elliot: We've been kicking everybody's ass for so long I guess we deserve getting ours whooped.

Rainfall occurs in Iraq between December-April. It was raining that day when the Marines were crossing the stream.

Wolfgang: Alright, move it out!

Rajiv (spotting Bucky filling the canteen with river water): Don't drink that. You'll get sick.

Bucky: Yeah right.

As they stepped onto the shore, the rain settled, and out of nowhere, a bullet hit Martin.

Blake: Doc! Up here! Martin's hit!

As more bullets went flying in, the Marines engaged in a firefight.

Frankie: Man down! Sergeant Lawrence is hit!

Kaoru (runs up to Blake): What the hell is going on?

Blake: They've got RPGs. It's an ambush! They've been waiting for us!

Kaoru: Who's on point?

Blake: Martin and Lawrence.

Cartman: Goddammit, you assholes! Get some fucking firepower out there!

The Marines gathered as the gunners gave them cover-fire.

Kaoru: Frankie! Where's Martin?

Frankie: Behind the rock, man.

Kaoru spotted two injured Marines (one of them near the giant rock) and fired at the Iraqi soldiers that dared to close in for the kill. He then crawled low as every man was trained to in the military.

Wolfgang (through radio): Fire mission, Grid 6-4-9-4-0-2. Direction, 6-1-0...(explosion) adjust fire. Over.

Elliot: Lieutenant, they're gonna to get under the arty! I saw one. Let me take some men and roll up the flank.

Wolfgang: Jackie, get Catman! Look, Elliot. We got four down, now. What are we supposed to do?

Cartman: Where the fuck's 31st Platoon?-! Tell those assholes to get on up here! Elliot, what the fuck you doin' back here?-!

Elliot: There are holes down here. Green Platoon's coming up. If the Iraqis get in these holes, we're in a crossfire.

Wolfgang: Sounds pretty far out to me, Elliot.

Elliot: I've seen this happen. Baghdad in 2003 when we ever since we got here. They'll cut us to fucking pieces. I need three more.

Cartman: Fine. You've got them! Move!

Elliot: Give me cover-fire. I don't wanna be caught out there with my ass hanging out in the breeze.

Cartman: Don't tell me how to fight this fucking war, Elliot. You go crying to the fucking brigade on your time. Out here you belong to me. Now move!

Elliot: You're such an asshole, Cartman. (takes off)

The battle progressed as the Marines went firing and throwing grenades at the enemy.

Kaoru (carrying Martin): Doc! We need medical attention.

Kaoru set Martin on the ground in front of the medic.

Kaoru: You alright?

Martin: Don't leave me, man...

Kaoru: Hang in there, Stripes. You're gonna be okay.

Damon: Hanabishi, you're with us.

Wolfgang (on radio): Leatherneck, Leatherneck. Ripper Alpha 2 actual. Adjustment follows.

Cartman: YOU IGNORANT FUCKING ASSHOLE! - What the fuck coordinates are you giving?-! You killed a bunch of people with that fucked up fire mission! You know that?-! Ah shit! (takes the radio) Leatherneck, this is Alpha Two. Check your fire, check your fire!

Kaoru, Elliot, and the Marines gathered across the battlefield.

Elliot: They're close. Stagger yourselves across this line, shoot anything that moves. They'll be coming from here. Any one of them gets through, we're in deep shit.

Damon: Where you going?

Elliot: Down along the river 'bout 100 metres, 'case they try to flank us there. Green Platoon's coming up on our rear so watch for 'em.

Kaoru: Let me go with you.

Elliot: Nah. I'm faster alone. (takes off)

Cartman: Let's let the arty do all the work. Tell to pull back to the church. And link up with Green Platoon. Got that?

Wolfgang: What about Elliot? We pull back they'll be cut off. He needs cover fire.

Cartman: I'll get him. You just haul your ass too, Lieutenant.

Kaoru and the boys spotted the Iraqi soldiers. Kaoru fired his M16 rifle. They were in luck.

Kaoru: I got two of them fuckers, man!

Damon: I got one!

Kaoru (hollering): SADDAM HUSSEIN SUCKS THAT DICK!-!-!

Kaoru fired again, then he ran up to Crow.

Crow: Never thought I'd get hit...

Cartman: Where's Elliot?

Damon: Elliot? A whole bunch'a Iraqis came out through here. We got three of them fuckers.

Cartman: Didn't you hear the arty shift? We're pulling back. Get your wounded man and get the fuck back to the church. Get goin'.

Kaoru: What about Elliot?

Cartman: I'll get him. You get Crow in now before I **King Kong** both of your asses. Move!

Kaoru did so for the sake of the wounded. However, as they got Crow and all the WIAs and KIAs to the Sea Knight, Kaoru turned back looking for Cartman and Elliot. He was becoming suspicious of Cartman's behavior for a sergeant.

As Elliot progressed in shooting down the Iraqis, Cartman found him. Elliot waved to Cartman, wondering why he was pointing his rifle at him. Then, Cartman fired his gun.

Kaoru found Cartman.

Cartman: Elliot's dead. Fall back to Platoon.

Kaoru: Dead?

Cartman: Yeah. About a hundred meters.

Kaoru: You saw him? Where?

Cartman: He's dead! The Iraqis are everywhere! Let's go!

None of this made sense to Kaoru. The Marines gathered their wounded into the Sea Knight for medical transport. Everyone got onboard. But then, Kaoru noticed something.

Kaoru: Oh, shit! They got Elliot!

Elliot was being persued by the Islamic Army.

Radio: Tango 1-9, Eagle 4. There's still one man down there.

The helicopters flew in, and the gunners fired at the Iraqis. But sadly, Elliot had fallen to his death. Kaoru looked at Cartman, and for good reason.

**Barack**

Kaoru: He killed him. I know he did. I saw his eyes when he came back in.

LCP Adrian: How would you know the Muslims didn't get him? You got no proof.

Kaoru: Proof's in the eyes. When you know you know. You were there, Damon. I know what you were thinking. I say we frag the fucker. Tonight.

Kaoru: I agree on one thing. An eye for an eye, man.

Doc: I say we let military justice do the work on him.

Kaoru: Oh, **fuck** the military justice! You shitting me? Whose story are they gonna believe? Blake's? Tim's? Bullshit!

Damon: Shit man, you been out in the sun for too long. You try that, Cartman'll stick it right back up your ass with a candle on it.

Kaoru: Then what do you suggest we do?

Damon: I suggest you watch your own asses cause Cartman gonna be down on all of them.

Ronin: You just gon' forget about Elliot? And all the good times we had with him?

Damon: You guys trying to cure the headache by cutting off the head. Elliot didn't ask you to fight his battles and if there's a Heaven, and god, I hope so - I know he's sitting up there drunk as a fuckin' monkey, drinking liquor 'cause he left his pains down here.

Kaoru: You're wrong, man! Any way you cut it, Cartman's a fucking murderer!

Cartman (entering the room): Talking about killing? Ya'll think you're experts. Think you know about killing? Well, I'd like to hear about it, winos. You lowlifes only drink shit so you can escape from reality. Well, me...I don't need this shit. I _am_ reality. There's the way it oughta be and there's the way it is. Elliot, he was full of shit, and was a crusader. I got no fight with a man does what he's told but when he don't, the machine breaks down, and when the machine breaks down, WE break down...and I ain't gonna allow that. From none of you. Not one...Y'all loved Elliot, want to kick ass, I'se here - all by my lonesome, nobody gonna know. Five you boys against me? Go ahead...kill me. I piss on all o' you.

Kaoru: MOTHERFUCKER!-!

In his rage Kaoru lunged at Cartman. The fight was short with the moment where Cartman pulled a switch blade out of his boot.

Damon: Easy, Cartman. Don't do it! You're gonna do time in Camp Hansen. Ten years, killing an officer. Ten years, Barnes, just climb the walls. DON'T DO IT. (Cartman leaves a scar on Kaoru's face.)

Cartman: What do you know about death?

On their next mission, the Marines traveled on the Humvees across the desert.

Kaoru (telling the story): They sent us back into the valley the next day - about 2,000 metres from Syria - into a battalion perimeter. Felt like we were returning to the scene of the crime. Omega Company had been hit hard the day before by a sizeable force and Sigma Company had been probed that night. There were other battalions in the valley, we weren't the only ones but we knew we were going to be the bait to lure them out. And somewhere out there was the entire IA militia.

The Alpha unit arrived at the CP.

LCP Bruce: They caught 'em last night pulling some shit on Sigma Company. They found maps on 'em, man - got a friend at Battalion says they had every fuckin' foxhole here fixed on it. Distances, treelines, our claymores, trip wires, everything.

Doc: This is bad, man. I got bad vibes here. I've heard we've just entered fucking Syria.

Frankie: Syria? Man, you gotta be playin'.

Damon went to Wolfgang.

Damon: You wanted to see me, sir?

Wolfgang: You've got Elliot's squad, so you've been appointed Sergeant. (pointing to the drenches) Now I want you to take those two holes. Tie them off with Cartman up here and Ronin down there.

Damon: Beg your pardon, sir. But my holes are far enough apart you could run a regiment through there and nobody'd see them - I got five live bodies left.

Wolfgang: I don't want to hear your problems, Kent. You'll get new men any day. The time being you make will be like everybody else.

Damon: Sir, I didn't ask for this job.

Wolfgang: I don't wanna hear that.

Damon: Oh, you don't wanna hear that?

Wolfgang: That's right. I don't want to hear about it, 'cause to tell you the truth, I don't give a shit, alright. In fact I just don't give a flying fuck anymore.

**1800 hours**

Ronin: Glad I ain't goin' wit dem. Somewhere out there is the Beast and he hungry tonight. Man, what a bummer. (noticing Kaoru's expresion) What's the matter with you, man? How come you ain't writing no more? What about your folks? Like your moms you was tellin' me about. You got a girl, don't ya?

Kaoru: There's nobody. The photo of me and Aoi-chan's all I've got. Ronin, you ever get caught in a mistake and you just can't get out of it?

Ronin: Way out of anything, man...Just keep your pecker up, your powder dry, the worm WILL turn. You dig?

Kaoru: It's not that. It's how the way the whole thing works. People like Elliot get wasted and people like Cartman just go on making up their own rules any way they want. So what do we do? Just sit around in the middle and suck on it. We just don't add up to dry shit.

Ronin: Whoever said we did, man? All's you gotta do is make it outta here. It's all gravy. Everyday, the rest of your life. All gravy. Oh shit, superlifer.

Blake: Ronin, get your ass in gear, your orders have come through.

Ronin: You gotta be playin'.

Blake: What do you want, an invitation?

Ronin: Oh wow! The lifers made a mistake, they cuttin' me some slack, they cutting me some

slack, Hanabishi!

Blake: You got 10 minutes make with the convoy. 'Cause if you don't, I will. Hanabishi, Frankie will be be assisting you.

Kaoru: I'm happy for you, Ronin. Take it home for me, okay? You got my number, and if you come to Japan, you know the address.

Ronin: Thanks. I gotta boogie. Cant miss my ride. You okay?

Kaoru: Yeah.

Ronin: Just take it easy. And don't think too much Don't be no fool. And remeber, ain't no coward out here. My man. (shakes hands and gives Kaoru the fist bump)

Kaoru: If anything happens, I'll walk you out.

**18:44**

Cartman: What's the problem?

Blake (checking on Bucky's rotten feet): Says he can't walk.

Cartman: Christ. Get your boots on, Dave. Next time I catch you putting mosquito repellant on your fucking feet I'm gonna court-martial your ass.

Bucky: Then fucking court-martial my ass to Camp fucking Hansen! Do yo worst, but I ain't walkin' no mo'!

Cartman: Blake, gimme that snake.

Blake: "snake"?

Cartman: Yeah. That long scaly freak we found in the ammo crate. I'm gonna put it on this boy's crotch to see if he'll walk.

Blake: Oh yeah.

Bucky: Alright, I'll walk!

Tim: You're such a pussy, man. Hey do I gotta be in the same hole as Bucky?

Cartman: Yeah.

Blake: Derek, I'd like to speak to speak to you a moment.

Bucky (sobbing): I cant take it no more!

Cartman: Go ahead.

Blake: I got Elliot's R&R in three days. I'm thinking about going to Florida for the cruise down to the Caribbean. I mean, come on. I never asked for a fucking thing. To be honest, I was hoping you'd let me go on a convoy with Ronin. What do you say?

Cartman: I can't do that, Doug. You know we need every swiging dick in the field.

Blake: You can talk to me, and all I'm asking is three days.

Cartman: I am talking to you and the answer is no. Just get back to your foxhole.

Blake: Derek, I've a bad feeling on this one, alright. I really do. I don't think I'm gonna make it outta here! Do you understand that?

Cartman: Everybody's gotta die sometime, Doug.

Doug didn't like the sound of this at all.

At last, Ronin got onboard the Humvee. Kaoru waved goodbye to him.

Ronin: Sayonara, mothafucka!

**1900 hours**

Damon (hearing bullets): Where's the fucking ambush? They ain't even waitin'. It's coming, man. Right fucking now.

Tim: You know, Bucky some of the things we done, I don't feel like we done something wrong but sometimes y'know I get this bad feeling. I told the padre the truth, man. I really like it here. You do what you want, nobody fucks with us. Only worry you got's dying and if that happens you won't know about it anyway. So what the fuck.

Bucky: Shit! I gotta be on this hole with YOU, man? I just know I shouldna come.

Tim: Dontcha worry, man. You're hangin' with John Bradley.

Kota (radio contact): Alpha 3, Alpha 6. Send me a grid, over.

Omega Company (bullet sounds): We can't sir! Charlie has us pinned down! They're on the roof!

Kota: Okay, 3 Omega. Now calm down. I'll get you a fire mission ASAP. The smoke will come first.

Omega Company: Lieutenant's dead sir, radioman look dead, sir. I don't know where the map is, Colonel! They're all around us sir. They're moving! Hundreds of 'em! I can hear them talking those Muslims! Jesus Christ!

Kota: Okay, 3 Omega. Spot the smoke and tell me where to shift. Just calm down. Hang in there. We'll get you out. Just tell me where the rounds hit, over. Three Omega Six, how about those rounds. Can you adjust fire? Over. Three Omega Six, if you can't speak, just key your handset twice. Over. (fire sounds on radio, then Arabic voice) Dammit.

The Islamic Army prepared for a nighttime battle leaving traps and gathering their weapons. As they approached the foxholes, one of the Iraqis stepped on the wire of the trip flare.

Kaoru (hiding in his foxhole): It's them. Phil's hole.

Bullets came flying through the air like firecrackers.

Kaoru (explosion): RPG!

Then, they heard a cry for a medic outside.

Damon: Hanabishi, Frankie!

Kaoru: Over here, man!

Damon rushed into Kaoru and Frankie's hole.

Kaoru: Damon! What's going on? Phil's hole just got hit.

Damon: Here it is. We got some fucking Iraqis in our fucking perimeter. They got Omega Company! Any Iraqi that shoots you, shoot them. Second, air strike is coming. They gonna toast this perimeter, so stay in your holes and don't leave them. (flare shoots out) They're probing us, they gonna go up and down. This line all night trying to get through. Stay cool. I'll be right back.

Just when Kaoru was about to take aim at an approaching man, he realized he was a Marine.

Kaoru: Get in the foxhole! Hurry!

The Marine rushed into the whole, safe at last.

Marine: They'se all over the place, hundreds of em moving this way! They wiped us out man, we didn't have a chance! Where's the CP?

Frankie: Back there.

Marine: You guys get outta here! They're right on my ass and they ain't stoppin' for shit! (runs out)

Frankie: Let's get outta here, Hanabishi.

Kaoru: You can go without me.

This time, Kaoru used the claymore against the IA. It seemed that he didn't want to risk lives of his comrades. Perhaps he hadn't learned the English version of the "Safety" until he became a Marine.

He and Frankie began firing their M16s at the enemy. One enemy fire hit Kaoru's helmet, forcing it off his head. Then, there was a whisle.

Kaoru (gesturing to cease fire): Wait.

Kaoru listened to the Arabic words.

Kaoru: Oh my god...we gotta get outta here! They're gonna blow the holes! (climbs out) Frankie, move your fucking ass! They're gonna blow it!

Frankie did so for his own life.

Rage bursted into them. They fired at the Iraqi soldiers and clubbed them with their guns.

Tim was out of ammo in his had been shotgun. The Iraqis killed got their next victim.

Within the chaos, Kaoru spotted Cartman beating up a Marine. Cartman turned to him, and just when he was about to club Kaoru, air strike flew in knocking them unconscious.

As morning rose, Kaoru woke up and found himself covered in blood and surrounded by dead bodies. He picked up an AK-47, and for a very good reason.

Cartman (crippled from the battle): Get me a medic. Do it, boy...please...

Kaoru didn't listen to Cartman's plea. He just fired the AK-47 at Cartman, and he was dead.

Kaoru rested on the dead bodies until the Beefcake, his dog Pete, and the Humvee arrived.

Beefcake: You okay, can you walk? Hey, Doc! We need a medic up here!

All the other Marines merged from their holes. Frankie, Blake, and Damon were still alive. The bulldozer pushed the dead bodies of the Iraqis into one giant hole for them to be burried. Kaoru was put on a stretcher for medical transport. Kota watched them carry Kaoru by.

Frankie: Hey Hanabishi, is that you?

Kaoru: Yeah.

Frankie: Hey, man. How you doin'?

Kaoru: Doing okay. What about you?

Frankie: Fine, man. Just fine. Ain't never felt better! Both of us two timers, we're out. See you in the hospital. When we do...Hellooooo Nurse! Yes sir-eee.

Kota: Blake. How you doing?

Blake: Doing fine, sir.

Kota: That's good. Because you got Second Platoon Sergeant.

Damon (as Kaoru brought onto the Sea Knight): HOORAH!

Kaoru: **Hoorah.**

Kaoru (epiloge): I think now, looking back, we did not fight the enemy, we fought ourselves - and the enemy was in us. The war is over for me now, but it will always be there...the rest of my days. As I am sure Elliot will be, fighting with Cartman for what Damon called possession of my soul...There are times since I have felt like the child born of those two brothers that hated each other...but be that as it may, those of us who did make it have an obligation to build again, to teach to others what we know and to try with what's left of our lives to find a goodness and meaning to this life


End file.
